Dangerous
by King-ChinueAchebe
Summary: Steven is known as Pink Diamonds son on homeworld he is respected and raised by Blue diamond but he has another title...on Earth he is known as Rose Quartz lost son and the new leader to the crystal gems. parings: Connie x Steven
1. Aunty Blue?

_**Aunty Blue?**_

Blue diamond walked into a lab the the gems ran around her in an effort to do work tthe lead gem in charge stood at attention she looked at all the homeworld projects that lined the wall.

"My diamond we have captured the child." the Peridot spoke as she offered up a object covered in blankets. The diamond took it into her proud hands and unwrapped it to reveal a tiny Human baby with a two dog tags that he happened to like chewing on the first tag she freed from the child's mouth read Steven the second that hung loosely read Universe.

"Does she know" the diamond boredly spoke as she walked past the test tubes and other lab equipment.

"Yes my diamond I made sure of it". the Peridot still stood totally still the perfect reflection of a homeworld gem and her perfect manners as Blue diamond gazed intently at her.

The baby gurgled in the Diamond arms she looked down at it and smiled a sinster smile. the Peridot stood and took the baby back.

"well done Blue Peridot when will the weapon be ready." The Gem holding the baby still checked the scanners the gem bowed with the baby at hand

"12 years my diamond," Peridot stammered as she looked scared and nervous at the prospect of displeasing her diamond.

"Perfect"

Time Skip: 6 years

Steven grew and learned fast, so did Blue Diamond, she watched him and learned more about humans, she almost fell in love with them.

but then she remembered THEY killed "her" she just couldn't forget how pink was brutally shattered by the leader of the Crystal Gems so her hate for Earth remained.

But as Steven grew and she started to learn more and more she found she loved Steven... a lot to be honest the whole homeworld loved Steven he was known as pink diamonds last gift in time Blue diamond recognized Steven as her son.

Homeworld gems watched as the two almost never left each others side. During this time the diamond tought Steven history and other subjects around this time Yellow diamond stopped by to visit where as Blue diamond was never very strict with Steven, Yellow was .

When Steven came of age Blue Diamond notified him of his heritage she spoke fondly of his mother pink diamond and how they were such good Sisters she told stories on all the diamonds Steven memorized each of them, and grew to give his own titles to his aunts he called Yellow diamond Ms. Yellow on account of her strict nature and he played with blue diamonds name till he settled on a term his gem teachers had taught him "aunty" . ever since that day Steven promised to call her aunty Blue instead of her title when she asked he simply replied "you were mom's sister right". After that Blue diamond had no more complaints

A month after that day Steven trained he worked with many battle gems as they taught him all different styles, The other gems were glad to teach him their best fighting moves and weapons.

Stevan took an interest in the bow staff he liked how light it was and also how you didn't need to kill a opponent to use it however he was still pretty good with a sword, for his 7th birthday his aunt picked out a bo staff for him so he wouldn't waste his money on the most expensive one.

Blue Diamond was glad her sister left behind such a talented nephew for her to raise some days she was still sad when she read Pink Diamond last message Blue diamond had found it exploring the place pink was shattered that very place was where they found Steven.

It was almost like a code, the diamond couldn't figure out most of it despite it being a simple note maybe if they had the full note it would be easier to read but alas they had only found half of it.

It read instructions on how to take care of Steven along with Pink Diamond's dying wish. Blue diamond felt she owed her sister thus she found herself teaching, learning and watching Steven grow.

At first Blue diamond was angry she knew that Pink was trying to find a way to have kids every time she failed she got a little sadder. The first few months of having Steven Blue diamond blamed him for pinks death but slowly the more he opened up to her the more she opened up to him and thus Blue diamond one of the most fearsome gems in the universe fell in love with a Human baby.

Leaving homeworld confused how could a diamond care so much for a human boy it seemed impossible. But slowly homeworld grew to fully accept Steven as a gem warrior.

 **AN/ I thank you guys for reviewing I really want to stick with this story it is lightly inspired by abomination so if you like this one check that one out too.**


	2. The Leaving

_**The Leaving**_

As Steven hit 12 he was officially a gem warrior and he seeked to follow his diamond like all good gem warriors did.

Blue diamond wanted badly to keep Steven safe but she also remembered the great power he held inside as the son of a diamond.

"Steven are you sure your ready?" Blue diamond asked a little worried as they stood by the space ships,

"Yes aunt Blue I'm finally going to fly I know I'm ready" Steven replied excited obviously ignoring the danger that could befall him in deep space ignoring the possibility of old enemies and new illnesses.

Blue diamond stepped back and sized Steven up she could admit she was a little afraid afterall they had stopped using spaceships a 100 years ago when they created the warp pad.

But the warp pad could only take you so far and it was completely useless for planets the gems has not explored yet. To reach new worlds they would have to travel by ship something that Blue diamond didn't want Steven to do since it was so out dated and posed many risks.

"Aunty Blue I'll be fine don't worry". Steven looked entirely calmed as he spoke to her addressing the diamond in her informal name.

Blue diamond sounded off with a

"Tch". something Steven learned to recognize as a love you from her whenever she was worried or angry at him.

As Steven climbed the ladder on to the ship he reviwed his mission log and his traveling companions he was sent to reach the planet 7652 in 6 days time he was taking a pearl and a Jasper as protection.

Steven climbed in the rocket he noticed a Pearl in the flying seat and a Jasper thay gem model could only be discribed as a tall Orange gem was in the co pilot seat.

The ship started and Steven clutched his seat as he climbed into the stars escaping homeworld he slowly left the planet behind for the first time he felt bliss and excited about leaving homeworld.

the flight was amazing for 2 days straight Steven talked to the gems and learned a lot about them for example he learned that ever since Blue diamond gave her knitting needles Pearl been a master at knitting she had kept it secret as she didn't want other discovering her love for old Earth relics to Steven it didn't matter where it came from only what it made counted.

Steven also learned a lot about the gentle giant named jasper, on how she read poems and like to sing often she would visit the pearls where singing was common and approved of.

Over the short time of them learning about each other Pearl and Jasper grew to like Steven they also had a lot of fun hearing the stories about the diamonds they really liked Steven and Steven grew to look up to them.

They were all having fun until the third day when when the they heard a short sputter then the engine died.

the ship flown through space Jasper raced to the control panel "SOS, this is gem ship 99876 we need HELP"

The control station was of no help the coms were down too. It was at this moment Steven panicked.

out of the corner of her eye Pearl wanted to cry her face grew long and fearful.

Japser was determined "Pearl spot a planet we need to land if we don't we will be as good as dead".

Pearl lept into action "Jasper planet 2234 is the safest bet one problem it's restricted to land on". Pearl recited off her large band of knowledge.

Japer grit her teeth "that's not a problem Pearl Stevens life matters more then anything". Jasper replied steadily.

Steven didn't know if what she was doing out of friendship or duty but he was glad Jasper knew what she was doing.

"Jasper my calculations tell me that hitting the ground at this speed will kill Steven unless we shield him" Pearl screamed over the rushing air.

Jasper nodded and wrapped her arms around Steven and Pearl clutched close as gravity fails around them.

"JASPER IF WE HIT THE GROUND DIRECTLY WE WILL SHATTER". Pearl could bearly speck over the falling

but Jasper manage to hear and reply "THAT'S A SMALL PRICE TO PAY FOR OUR DIAMOND" Jasper screamed to Pearl.

The ground grew closer and closer all three passengers wrapped around each other ready to die.

as Steven saw the ground approach his mind went into overdrive " _ **If I can get my power to just work**_ ".

the pink shield rose around them just as the ship blew apart against the ground.

 **AN/ I will keep working on my naruhina fanfiction. I really like this one too**

 **song for today - vic mensa dynasty**


	3. The Meeting

_**The meeting**_

Garnet a fusion and current leader of the rebel team known as the crystal gems noticed something weird.

Towards the beach a firey ball was spinning towards the shore making quite a scary sight Garnet ran inside the temple "Pearl I need you!" she called out across the building she really wished the whole team was here but amethyst was unfortunately out searching this week.

Pearl launched out of her room armed with her spear "Garnet what happened what's the problem". Pearl was prepared to fight.

As they pulled up to the beach they saw the broken parts along the sandy beach.

The second thing garnet noticed is a boy in a modified homeworld suit the closer she looked she noticed two gems that somehow made it from the crash.

The boy moaned and rolled ovover to face her "identify your self gem". Steven was able to sit up and speck the words with great difficulty.

"I am Garnet leader of the crystal gems". Garnet spoke clearly through the smoke the engulfed the beach from the crash.

Steven opened his eyes wide " **R** **ebels? but how** ". Steven had learned everything homeworld had to offer about the rebels and the war he was very afraid all around homeworld the rebels were known as murders.

"I'M GOING TO SHATTER YOU!". Steven gave a war cry as he charged and summoned his sword Garnet leaped out the way of Steven sword swing and leaned out the way of his follow up kick Garnet hoped Pearl got back soon.

Steven realized something " **these are the people that shattered mom** ". Steven put all his power and energy in each swing, Garnet also realized how evenly they were matched. she looked towards the two gems in the background right now neither of them had the advantage but if those gems regenerated it would be over.

Steven was thinking the exact same thing as he jumped and twisted out of the way of Garnets punches what scared him more is he knew their was no way a enemy whould come alone he needed to but time for his friends to recover.

Steven slid under Garnet kick and used his training to chop her other leg from under her Garnet did a flip over and spin kicked Steven in the face.

Steven Launched a punch that connects with Garnet glasses her head snapped back.

Steven took the opportunity to send a kick at her left knee, the kick connected leaving Garnet bowing as she pushed through the pain.

Steven however was not going to let up as Garnet regained footing he was already throwing a punch aimed at her face.

The attack grazed her cheek before she managed to dodge the brunt of it.

Garnet made sure to quickly recovered and grabbed Steven as she fell and headbutted him. Garnet dropped on her knees Steven however leaned on a nearby rock.

both breathed heavy "who are you?" garnet was slightly confused no gem had ever stood one on one before with her an account of her fusion strength only rose was ever able to keep up with her.

"I am Steven the son of pink diamond and a loyal warrior for my planet!". Steven charged back in screening he had to win Jasper and Pearl hadn't reformed yet and he couldn't let them be shattered by this fusion.

Taken by surprise at Stevens shout Garnet froze in anger and fear she couldn't believe that a diamond would be on Earth the implications would be tragic.

"Then we can't let you leave alive". Pearl spear dropped down heading straight for Steven aiming directly for his head, "Pearl NO!" garnet shouted she was too far away to reach Steven in time.

Steven calmly raised his bubble the pink energy field intercepted the spear the resulting crash of Pearl energy charged spear and Stevens bubble created a shock wave the two opposing forces blew back.

As pearl was facing towards the sea she was lunches directly into the water Steven however wasn't so lucky as back collided with a nearby rock his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

Garnet waited several seconds before she pated him down and checked for weapons as she did she noticed Pearl climbing out of the salt water,

"We don't kill Pearl besides he appears to be a boy we don't know if he was brain washes by homeworld or not yet". Garnet angrily said as she picked Steven up,

Pearl looked down at her feet frustrated that Garnet was allowing Steven to live "That thing is not human, it is not a gem, it is a monster and if you don't kill it I will".

AN **/ sorry for the short chapter the next one I will try to make as long as possible thanks for all the reviews you guys motivate me.**


	4. Killer?

_**Killer**_

Steven woke up in a gray room he was so confused where was aunty blue? as he looked around he wondered where was he? last thing he remembered he was on a ship heading towards a undiscovered planet.

Steven head snapped back his memories came rushing back and so did his training he looked down at his bruised side and moaned in agony at having to stand up.

Steven looked around the gray stone room and grew afraid " **what if they shattered Jasper and Pearl?** " he thought to himself as he tried to summon his powers he quickly realized how hungry and weak he was he was also so tired all he could do was collapse onto the stone floor.

Futher inside the temple behind a one way glass Garnet, Pearl and amethyst stood outside and watched Steven struggle to get up and pass out.

"Pearl we are not killers". Garnet looked directly at Pearl and made a point to lower her glasses.

"Our job is to protect Earth if Rose were here she would do it no matter the cost". Pearl gritted her teeth and spoke with clenched hands.

Amethyst had just gotten back and was preparing for the ongoing argument ever since the orginal leader of the crystal gems went missing.

As soon as Pearl finished specking Garnet explored "Not like this!" Garnet behind her glasses was glaring at Pearl "she wouldn't want us to murder a child".

Pearl stood her ground "You don't know what she wan-".

Amethyst had enough of the pointless arguments and decided to interject "Rose is probably dead anyway". Amethyst boldy stated making the entire room silent in seconds.

Pearl took a step towards amethyst only to have Garnet step in-between the two gems in a peaceful manner in order to avoid a violent fight in a situation such as this.

"Before we pass judgement let's try to figure out everything we can about this Steven". Garnet defused the situation and brought all the attention back to Stevens prone form that was injured.

Garnet stepped in the gray room and knelled by Steven she touched his side he clutched earlier she noticed his bruised and battered side from the beach fight.

Garnet pulled his shirt slightly to get a better look when she saw it; a Pinkish Rosey gem stone, Garnet stood and ran out she really hoped she was wrong about what she saw. outside Pearl stood petrified and scared shaking like a leaf however amethyst didn't see the big deal they had already known he was a gem

Pearl leaned on the glass and summoned her weapon her serious expression told Garnet all she needed to know.

"THEY COPIED HER!" Pearl sobbed at the sight of her best friend and leader being reduced to another homeworld project.

Inside Garnet was thinking the same thing and was also rethinking her previous statement on killing.

At Pearl out burst the room grew quite and gazed inside the room her expression hard she couldn't believe homeworld now had the possibility to make a exact copy of a gem something which was supposed to be impossible.

Garnet slowly processed this she then realized a scary revelation "To make a copy you have to have the original". Garnet spoke softly as not to spooke Pearl this seemed to wake her up as she considered the reality that their leader was being cloned and tortured probably for information or just for the heck of it.

Pearl ran to her room tears streaming down her face as she thought of the awful fate of their leader. Garnet however kept a calm outside and a raging inside she decided that they were going learn everything about this new gem.

On homeworld, Blue diamond cried on her throne while being patted and cooed by her sister Yellow diamond.

White diamond stood and paced "Where did the ship go down". White diamond asked as she watched the screen of the last minutes inside the ship.

A peridot came to the front of the group "My diamond the ship was last operating in the restricted zone". Blue diamond gasped the restricted zone was 400 planets that the gem wars had been fought on that area was never explored again and was forbidden by White diamond herself.

Yellow diamond was gasping for a different reason in the restricted zone it was unlikely that Steven survived the crash and even more it was unlikely that the planet that he landed on supported life.

White diamond reaction could only be described as sinister the gems watching her could see she cared nothing for Steven well being she had a greedy self serving look on her face.

"Launch a mission we must retrieve the weapon the diamond court will personally join" Even though Blue shuddered at Steven being called a weapon she was excited to be able ro rescue him.

Yellow diamond nodded a stone cold nod her revenge for pink diamond and Steven deaths would not be denied the rebels will pay for their crimes.

Thus all the remaining diamonds joined together although their reasons were vastly different they worked towards a common cause.

Steven was awaken by a splash of water on his face he saw the large fusion known as Garnet she grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes.

"let's start from the top who are you?" Garnet spoke harshly and surely.

Steven looled back and as Garnet pinched his face replied "I am Steven Universe pink diamonds son" as soon as he said that Garnet let go off his face and walked to the other side of the stale room.

"Is that what they told you?". Garnet was now facing him again "they lied your nothing but a cheap copy of our first leader".

Steven looked vastly confused Garnet noticed and continued "we believe you are a lab subject made to copy our leaders power".

Steven stood from his spot on the ground still to weak to move correctly "Stop lying to me my mom was pink diamond and she loved me very much!" Steven shouted the last part very hard.

Garnet walked closer till she was within arm length of Steven "Explain your gem then". hearing these words Steven faltered in his speech if he was being honest he always had tiny doubts maybe it was because his gem was not in the normal position a regular diamond would be or maybe it was how white and yellow diamond always treated him differently.

Garnet seeing the emotional chip in his armor doubled down "No matter we will see soon". In her hand she held a weird metal object thay Steven had only seen a couple times on homeworld.

Garnet held the ball a arm length away " Scanner match to pink diamond". The entire ball turned a bright shade of pink.

On the outside of the room Pearl watched with teary eyes amethyst watched besides her annoyed by the awkward silence. "what does the ball do?" Amethyst gestured to the object Garnet was using.

Pearl snapped out of her quiet spell "It was used to identify gems it will tell us if he's who he claims to be or if he's really a twisted homeworld experiment". Pearl spit the last words out and amethyst sat up in excellent posture as she considered the possibility.

 **AN/ Cliff hanger!! thanks for reading working on the next chapter soon!**

 **song for today: young by buddy**


	5. Broken

Broken _ **/Fixed**_

The scanner seemed to work perfectly fine for Garnet. till the impossible happened everyone knew one thing about gem and other biological organisms you can only have two parents.

For gems they didn't have parents per say but the scanner should tell where and when they were made even what planet for humans it act like a regular paternity test.

The weird thing about Steven was not only did it tell them about his diamond status it also identified him as a human organism. everyone knows you can't be both right?

Stevens scan showed 3 signatures as it would if it was used on a human. That fact was contrasted as it also showed his gem match as if he was a gem also.

Behind the glass Amethyst stood confused and annoyed besides her stood Pearl who had her mouth agape at the impossible.

Garnet would have been shocked there but the surprise didn't end. The scanner also projected who he was matched to it showed one unidentified human signature and two horrifying gem signatures. One was their beloved leader Rose Quartz. The other the enslaving murderer known as Pink Diamond.

The gems and Steven could hardly believe their eyes as the metal scanner malfunctioned and gave the conflicting results. eventually the scanner gave up trying to pick between the two and exploded into many pieces and scraps.

Garnet was the first to speak "It appears that your claim about pink diamond holds some weight." she spoke calmly and steady despite her anger

Steven looked angry and weak as she crossed the room to leave the scanner droppings still on the floor in a pile.

Outside Pearl spoke first "He is a threat to us and Earth." she crossed her arms gazing at Steven through the one way mirror.

Garnet took off her glasses "I hope to change that." her voice spoke with command and leadership.

Amethyst gazed between them as Pearl clenched her fist. It wasn't over not by a long shot.

In beach city Connie sat on the beach alone wondering where her favorite gem was knowing her the possibilities were endless she could be anywhere doing anything that was the type of perso- or gem Amethyst was.

Although Connie did notice her friend was stressed which scared her because she was the most laid back gem she had ever met.

Back at the base after the whole scanner debacle the crystal gems were forced to acknowledge Steven was both a living organism that had human needs AND a powerful gem. The problem was the gems didn't know how to take care of a human this lead to the gems taking a chance and asking for help from their closest human ally. A 12 year old girl named Connie.

"So you need me to help take care of him." Connie tilted her head as she questioned

"Not like that." Amethyst shook her hand dismissively "What we need is for you to just tell us the basic on humans and how to keep them alive."

"I could do that." Connie spoke upbeat as she stepped into the inner cell where they told her the prisoner was being kept.

when she laid eyes on the person behind the one side mirror her first impression was extremely cute.

She could tell however he was sick or malnourished Connie wasted no time in getting food and setting it inside the room the cute boy was currently being held in she was happy to make and serve sandwiches to him she was also a little curious on why he was a prisoner.

As Connie served food Steven woke up the first thing he noticed was how she looked kinda like him all fleshly and pink the second was how pretty she was. She had perfect bronze skin he was impressed with her brown eyes too.

Steven cleared his throat to get her attention "Are those sandwiches for me?" he weakly pointed at himself as he spoke.

"Oh your awake I'm glad I brought some food." Connie smiled shyly and finished ber sentence with a low tone.

"Thanks my name is Steven." Steven replied back as he picked up the first sandwich.

"My name is Connie I'm Amethyst friend." Connie was a little worried as she spoke not wanting to upset Steven with memories of his capture.

At first Steven was going to get mad but he calmed down slowly " _ **She can help get me out as long as I play my cards right**_." Steven thought quietly as he planned his escape

"do you have to go to the bathroom." Connie aske quietly she doubted the gems had thought of Steven human problems.

Steven decided to play it nicely he didn't really have to go but he wanted to see his surroundings so he pretended to awkwardly agree.

Connie called for Garnet who was already stepping in and really suspicious of Steven.

As Garnet lead the way to the outside Steven took every chance to look around and get a fill for the layout.

When they arrived outside Steven willed himself not to run he knew he was still to weak his best chance was to play it out. so he did.

although Steven and Connie were awkward at first when Steven got back they were able to continue on with the conversation.

When Connie finally left she left specific instructions on how to take care of Steven.

On her way out Garnet stopped her "Steven really opened up to you huh." Garnet spoke in her usual voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes I was surprised too." Connie looked down at her feet and blushed as she thought about it.

"Connie I hope you come more often that will make it easier to find out the important stuff if we can get him to open up." Garnet knelled down to her level as she said it.

Connie gasped "you want me to spy on him." Connie wasn't a dishonest person besides she kinda like Steven

Garnet didn't even attempt to hide her intentions "That's exactly what I want you to do and you'll do it if you want Steven to have a chance." Connie didn't know what these word meant but to her Garnet sounded really grave so she simply nodded.

 _ **AN/ Will Connie spy on Steven. Will Steven use Connie for his own gain and where are the diamonds and will they reach Steven in time? Will the author evee correct his grammar??**_


	6. Pink Power

_**Pink Power.**_

The homeworld gems landed softly on the new planet. The Diamonds had been checking the restricted zone and had finally decided on landing on a new different planet.

Blue diamond watched her sister White very closely she knew her sister would never hurt her but she was worried about how white sees Steven as a weapon and not to mention no matter what Blue Diamond said Yellow firmly believed that Steven was dead. mentally Blue gulped this was going to be a long trip.

Steven woke up feeling much better although he hated the crystal gems their gem powers he hated to admit were useful.

After Connie had left instructions on how to properly care for a human in the previous stone blank room he had gotten a makeshift bunk and an outhouse outside that he could go to as long as he had a gem to escort him.

He also got food although it wasn't much the gems did feed him although mostly Connie would make and deliver the food because the gems actively hated him.

It was a weird agreement Connie came over almost every day and the days she didn't come she had left food for the gems so Steven wouldn't starve.

What also made Steven nervous was how Pearl would come in for hours after he had "gone to bed" and watched him sometimes standing at the door way other times she got a chair.

At first, Steven had thought it was part of her duty in ensuring he was kept prisoner now he wasn't so sure seeing as though she would study him intensely and mutter to herself angrily.

Steven was broken from his thoughts as Connie walked through the door "Hey Steven sorry I couldn't come yesterday my parents wouldn't let me."

Steven wasn't too worried he was just happy someone did come "No problem Connie thanks for coming today." Steven smiled brightly as he spoke to her.

they chatted for a little bit till something weird happened as Stevens cell door started to bang loudly.This stopped the conversation and scared connie. A pink lion charged into Steven's room/cell.

The animal went directly for Steven pushing him down and leaping into his arms.

"Arghhh," Steven grunted as he landed painfully more so he was also afraid he couldn't let it show on his face because Connie was equally just as scared.

Pretty soon he realized he had nothing to fear from the beast as it started licking him and cuddling on top of him.

A couple seconds later Pearl ran into the chamber screaming what Steven assumed was the beast's name

"Rose where are you!" as Pearl assessed the situation she grew very upset and started marching for the pink creature each step was louder then the next as her face showed a fit of rage.

"H-hey why does he have a chain on him." Connie stated quietly all the gems knew how much she loved animals and Connie was a little confused and sad that the pink lion had such a huge chain around his neck.

Steven inspected the chains metal and thought to himself bitterly " _ **Probably enslaved him too"**_ as Steven was deep in thought Pearl approached hands clenched.

As Steven hand rubbed against the pink animals mane he felt a very familiar handle and remembered his weapon training.

Steven went for it " _ **All or nothing."**_ and what came out was a pink gem blaster Steven didn't know where it came from or why it was there he was going to escape with it.

He pointed the blaster directly at Pearl just as it was supposed to do the blaster made a charging sound right before the final moments.

"Wait!" Steven attention drew to Connie "this isn't who you are." Connie continued on slowly advancing towards Steven now very confused and afraid of the nice boy she was just flirting with minutes ago.

Pearl inched closer to her weapon " _ **WHERE IS GARNET**_." Steven looked at Connie nobody made a move. Connie suddenly felt an itch in her nose she breathed a deep breath to keep from sneezing.

Pearl watched both Steven and kept a close eye on Connie despite Pearl distaste of humans Connie was a ally and Pearl didn't let Allies get hurt especially by homeworld scum.

Steven aimed the blaster at Pearl when prepared to fire "ACHOO!" The blaster had a mind of its own as it aimed itself at Connie.

Connie knew Steven wouldn't shoot her she supposed she must have startled him. Steven aiming the blaster at Connie seemed to forget the enemy Pearl across from him when he turned to shoot her Pearl took the chance and lunged across the room to takle him down.

"Don't hesitate next time." Pearl whispered softly as she dragged Steven to his feet.

Garnet opened the door and led a confused lion and a shook Connie out.

Pearl let Steven up but not with out shoving him with a look of disgust she bent down and picked up the Blaster.

Pearl's eyes had a wild look of pure rage after a couple seconds she straightened up and got ahold of herself and left the room.

Steven shivered where Pearl had pushed him for another reason he also felt really drained.

As Steven thought up his next plan to escape the diamonds were scanning the planets Blue diamond was amazed at the beauty of most while white and yellow diamond were intent on their respective goals. However Blue was starting to expect suspect that White diamond was up to something.

 _ **AN/ hey guys thanks for reading I will update more and I am still working on my naruhina fanfiction too I hope to finish this one with a bang thanks.**_


	7. Evidence

This time Steven was chained instead of locked in the pink room. After the incident with the gem gun, the Crystal Gems wanted to keep a direct eye on him part of that was totally restricting his movement. Truefully he hated the gem room, it reminded him of the fact his mom was Pink diamond, a matter of fact he hated the color pink in its entirety partly because it was his moms the other reason because of his warrior status and tough guy persona. At least he would like to think that but being chained up honestly head demoralized him and the Gems knew it.

"Steven ...Will you finally accept the truth behind your heritage." Garnet sat crossed legged across from a struggling Steven. He looked up and glared at her.

"I already told you I have nothing to do with your disgusting leader I am the only son of pink diamond and heir to her throne," Steven spoke with a bragging tone and gritted the words through clenched teeth. In the corner Pearl leaned against the wall her glare was enough to send shivers up Stevens body.

"Steven do you realize what you're saying". Pearl snapped off of the wall, she started to march into arms reach of Steven but apparently head her apprehensions as shown by her stopping in the middle of the room. "Your mom and pink diamond were sworn enemies for Pete's sake one of them shattered the other".

Steven was practically snarling and cursing her with all types of Gem world profanities. He refused to be their weapon and turned against his home.

Still no change Garnet refused to give up "Steven…. Look if you can give us any info regarding your heritage that proves without a doubt you are the son of pink diamond or at the very least, not a Homeworld experiment of Rose we will broker a deal to get something we desperately want in exchange for your freedom."

Garnet had no intention of letting Steven go she knew that if Steven was ever allowed to set foot back on Homeworld what he'd be able to tell the diamonds would doom Earth. If he was the son of Rose then the Gems potentially had a new leader that came with its own set of problems but if he wasn't and was actually who he claimed to be when he put the world in grave danger simply by living.

Steven also had no intention of keeping his side of the deal after all who negotiates with terrorists. No, he was going to get his freedom and then return to destroy the traitors they didn't need to know that, however.

"Yes I do have evidence of my lineage" Steven shuffled in his chains before asking Garnet to reach into his front pocket and out came a withered piece of paper which she immediately recognized she opened it up and looked at the writing to be sure she was certain this matched Rose's notebook almost if a page had been ripped out just to make this short message as Garnet scanned farther she noticed a picture of a newborn Steven being held by a woman she could only guess from pictures and stories was Pink Diamond. Garnet stood straight legged and shocked this paper was nearly identical to Rose's notebook however the woman in the picture certainly wasn't rose. Garnet nodded to Pearl and pocketed the picture. "We need to verify the validity of this." as she started to walk out.

"Halt traitor!" Steven stopped her in her tracks "I have two conditions" Pearl raised her eyebrows and growled in anger. "Firstly I want to be ensured I will get that back it's the only letter I have from my mom" Garnet nodded at that she wasn't a complete monster.

"Secondly I want to see Connie again" Pearl banged her hands on the side of the wall "absolutely NOT you put her in danger with your little antics an-" Garnet stepped directly in front of Pearl and stopped her ranting "You would have to promise not to escape again besides that I see no point on why it shouldn't be done" Garnet leaned down to Stevens level to look him in the eyes and gauge his agreement. Steven looked directly back "deal" and as soon as those words left his mouth he could see the rage leaking off of Pearl who after a few seconds turned on her heels and marched out closely followed by Garnet.

*Elsewhere*:

The diamonds were on their way to the next planet the estimated arrival time was set at a week Blue sobbed constantly in her bedroom with every second she was begging to feel like Steven really had died and she was chasing after nothing more than a ghost. With that attitude shaking the foundation of the ship's moral Yellow Diamond had to lie to her self to comfort her sister who was clearly losing hope. White Diamond, on the other hand, was unfazed and ignored her sisters and their gem attendants. she needed to complete her objective no matter what of Homeworld would lose it's strongest weapon to date


End file.
